


Everything Stays

by OliveTheHobbit



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Feels, eu escrevi isso há muito tempo e provavelmente mudaria tudo agora mas vamos que vamos, i wrote it long ago and i would probably change everything now but whatever, kinda songfic not quite
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheHobbit/pseuds/OliveTheHobbit
Summary: Às vezes Marceline parava para pensar sobre seu relacionamento com Bonnie. Ou o que restara dele.





	Everything Stays

**Author's Note:**

> E lá vamos nóooos...  
> Postando fics e não me aprontando pra faculdade. Yay.  
> Espero que vocês gostem!! <3
> 
> Here we go agaaain, posting fics and not getting ready for college  
> I'm like, super wild.  
> I hope y'all enjoy it!

Por que a gente acabou?

Essa era a pergunta que surgia em minha mente às vezes. Havia sido o meu jeito, rebelde, incontrolável e inconsequente? Havia sido o dela, teimoso, irritante e com ares de superior? Havia sido o excesso de responsabilidades dela ou a falta das minhas?

Ou só... Não éramos feitas uma pra a outra?

Eu me perguntava isso às vezes, os dedos sobre as cordas de meu baixo. Eu odiava admitir, mas muitas daquelas melodias eram pra ela. Aquela maldita.

Às vezes eu fazia letras. Coisas que fugiam tanto da melosidade que caiam de cabeça nela.

Eu era só uma tola apaixonada que olhava para os cacos de uma relação e se perguntava que tipo de super cola eu podia comprar pra tentar consertar.

Pff. Bobagem. Já fazia muito, muito tempo.

Ainda éramos algo próximos de amigas. Era aquela coisa confusa em que tínhamos muita intimidade e ainda assim... Era estranho.

Mas eu me importava com ela. Diabos, eu a amava.

E eu conviveria com isso para sempre. Sofrendo em silêncio, eu diria se não fosse meloso.

Por que eu e Bonnie éramos teimosas e incorrigíveis.

Nós nunca íamos mudar.

Mas ainda assim... Eu podia cantar.

Sozinha, alto demais para que pudessem me ver. Eu, meu baixo e algumas secretas lágrimas.

 

_"Everything stays, right where you left it_  
_Everything stays, but it still changes_  
_Even so slightly, daily and nightly_  
_In little ways, when everything stays"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado <3 Deixem comentários e kudos se sim :33
> 
> I hope you liked it <3 Reviews and kudos are welcome :33
> 
> Bye bye!
> 
> Be my patron!  
> https://www.patreon.com/oliverthehobbit
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/olivethehobbit (personal)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thegreenestfirefly (professional)
> 
> And on twitter!  
> htttps://twitter.com/imhereforpinof9 (personal)  
> https://twitter.com/greenestfirefly (professional)


End file.
